In recent years, a large number of arc flash accidents have been reported, and therefore, in order to reduce the risk of arc flash, the impartment of arc resistance to protective clothing to be worn by workers such as electric mechanics and factory workers who work in an environment that involves the risk of actually being exposed to an electric arc has been studied.
For example, Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose protective clothing made of arc-protective yarns or fabrics including a modacrylic fiber and an aramid fiber. Patent Document 3 discloses the use of yarns or fabrics including an antimony-containing modacrylic fiber or a flame-retardant acrylic fiber, and an aramid fiber in arc-protective clothing.